


【彬城彬】Free hug

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Winter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 櫻花落下；時間的河凌汛了
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	【彬城彬】Free hug

徐彰彬&韓知城 左右無差

*非偶像架空，年齡操作有，私設有  
*微虐，OOC注意

*徐彰彬視角

分明已是暮冬，昨夜的大雪導致平常上班的路封了，徐彰彬只好提早兩站下車走路去公司。

他怕冷，不喜歡冬天，尤其天空會和他身上呈現一樣的暗色調，連帶整個人都提不起勁。徐彰彬擠在準備穿越馬路的人群裡，連塞滿日復一日厭世疲憊的呵欠，囫圇在嘴裡打了半個便草草作罷。

熬煮上半夜的寂寞飲盡下半夜的虛無，例行的熬夜讓徐彰彬還有點昏昏沉沉，卻是冷風陣陣襲來，凍得雞皮疙瘩都不得不清醒。他瞇起在口罩與瀏海夾縫間掙扎的眼睛，目光飄向遠遠的天空灰濛濛的一片，視野的最外邊被一截細尖曲折的樹枝破開，刺痛著分割著支離破碎，難以忽視地，枝椏上掛著的一個個含苞待放。

「這個時候了啊⋯⋯」漫不經心地低聲囁嚅，站到這棵將開的櫻花樹前，他才發現自己下意識過了不需通過的馬路，全是不該憶起的吸引力法則和睹物思人。

一定會想起那男孩，相識相戀相忘，徐彰彬似乎單方面還沒和他走到最後一個階段。明明沒有藕斷絲連，情感卻好像還緊緊扯著上個世紀的冬天尾巴，不願意領略盛極必衰，不願意像開得最燦爛的櫻花死在樹下。

最終樹下只剩走不出來的徐彰彬，當然得排除掉現在圍在一旁的少年們，他們鬧哄哄的，正打算用滿腔熱血在荒涼的城市裡散播一丁點溫暖。

然後那抹銀灰又轟轟烈烈地竄進他的世界裡，一如先前的亮橘、燦金、靛藍⋯⋯跟他長大的速度一樣從來讓人來不及反應。

「Free hug！」宏亮清爽的嗓音，他在不遠處看著男孩張開雙臂迎上每一位路人，或匆匆或無視，仍佔多數的都市冷漠毫不留情地打擊，次次上揚的嘴角悄悄下垂著無奈失望，無限壓抑在徐彰彬的胸口。

綠燈一亮又激起片片浪花，少年的善良活力被捲入其中，只求輕輕拍上邊緣的擱淺，有沒有充分潤濕枯寂大概只有奄奄一息的魚兒曉得，也就足夠了。

記憶裡孱弱怕生的肩膀不復存在了，男孩摟著又一個無名氏，暖和有力的臂膀像溫柔的羽翼足以裹起給予。徐彰彬的後槽牙被自己咬得有點疼，為制止住腳步生出的酸楚無意義地瀰漫開來。

「抱一個嗎？」滿是朝氣的問候傳入耳裡，他才意識到自己卑劣地把面前人疑惑的歪頭當成了撒嬌，掩在口罩下不要臉地勾著繞上心尖的弧度，分明已是曾經。少年真摯地揮舞手臂邀請，更加突顯徐彰彬自覺的卑鄙，少年應該沒有認出站在這裡的他是誰。

終是把心一橫回應了擁抱，徐彰彬只是想抱抱過去現在未來，他的男孩。親暱客氣的手臂環繞、熟悉陌生的舒適氣息，心的距離最近而最遠，再也不用擔心過於沉重的愛給了少年負擔，這次免費。

顫抖到最後反而回歸平靜，徐彰彬抱起那些想說的謝謝對不起，痛苦地揉進罪孽最深的我愛你，他沒有開口說什麼，只怕又不小心說錯什麼。

少年輕柔地往他垂死的靈魂撫上海水，有些凍紅的手掌在他欲脫離懷抱的時候硬是多熨燙著他的背脊，執著和任性完全沒變。徐彰彬急著鬆開後望向那雙圓潤溫和的眼眸致意，還是忍不住為那裡沒沉出更多傷感鬆了口氣。

少年笑彎了眼向他揮揮手，徐彰彬沒有帶走任何瞬間，忍著痛連少年的微笑都不收藏，自嘲著再次沒入渾渾噩噩。

花開時花落，徐彰彬聽見一瓣綻放櫻花的落下。

*韓知城視角

昨夜下了場大雪，卻誤打誤撞為這裡帶來了更多人潮，韓知城揉了揉睡眼惺忪才終於確認不是在做夢。

會參與這個活動全是一時興起，在朋友的陪伴下自然膽子也大了，只是韓知城從來沒見過這麼多人經過這棵樹下，不由得有些害怕。他若無其事地伸了個懶腰，被迫收下來自同伴的鼓勵－－在屁股上，剎時間少年們的嘻笑怒罵劃破了季冬的陰鬱。

想緩解胸中的既期待又緊張，韓知城不安分地蹦蹦跳跳，他太相信自己的獨特見解，一件質地蓬鬆的外套除了讓他顯得很好抱外再也無保暖效果。一上一下彷彿晃動碳酸充足了能量，他不畏寒地捧起一團雪花，逐漸豐沛的一汪冰沁上飄著一顆心，最終全被捂成水從指縫滴滴答答消失無蹤。

「怎麼還下雪呀⋯⋯」時間的河凌汛了，他才發現這都要春天了，回憶冒出裂痕碎成塊，思緒向下流聚集冰塞堵住，最終漫成倔強的思念。

必然會想起哥哥，相識相戀相忘，韓知城蛻變得太快，奔跑得誰也追不上。明明互相祝福好了，情感卻好像還偷偷逗留在上游的低緯度，不願意懂得細水長流，不願意善罷甘休，偏偏要衝破決堤。

最終只有韓知城躍進了大海，或許正是這片各奔前程、囚牢、夢境的人海。周圍的朋友們已動身起來，韓知城跟上前貢獻最吵的歡騰，他們燃起一腔熱血準備近己之力溫暖冰冷的城市。

他沒有注意到那溫暖一直在他的身邊，外表沉穩的深黑色和內裡溫柔的粉白色都不曾變過，總是那麼地包容寵愛，在他不管不顧的身後默默守護。

「Free hug！」韓知城鬥志滿滿，他要為陰暗的角落帶來光芒，接連被拒絕讓他有點難過，旋即又鼓起更多精神。不靠直覺他已經看到了，最想用暖陽灑滿的路，那男子拖著疲累的影，覆蓋上他整片視野。

綠燈一亮浪花又推來大小石頭，哥哥的失落惆悵被掩入其中，只求一頭栽進混亂的無底洞，有沒有找到豁然開朗或墜入輪迴大概只有哥哥知道，不可能足夠啊。

男子正看著自己，壓得低低的帽沿藏起卻又散發出熟悉的氣息，不用多想就知道他是他。韓知城捻著每絲慌張的神經抓成束，裝作神態自若的他向男子張開雙臂，故意忽視領口那條若隱若現的項鍊，貼在光裸上的悸動感動。

「抱一個嗎？」韓知城問，清了清喉嚨盡可能保持著平常心，儘管他明白自己帶有私慾，利用這種無差別的善意才是最大的殘酷。男子遲疑地低頭掩嘴，更加突顯韓知城自覺的惡劣，可是哥哥沒有拋下他。

得到回抱後更用力地摟了滿懷，韓知城只是想抱抱此時此刻，他的哥哥。拍上肩頭想要給出最多支持、摩挲背脊想要獻上最多關心，角色站位全然不同，再也不用擔心沒能力沒辦法回應哥哥的愛，這次免費。

喧囂到最後反倒回歸安靜，韓知城抱起那些來不及說的謝謝對不起，艱難地嚥下已經來到嘴邊的我愛你，無形的淚水卻真真切切地糊了視線，淌過臉頰硬生生地耕耘。

男子焦急地抽離他的擁抱，輕輕點頭都能帶著一股帥勁，霸氣但容易慌完全沒變。韓知城久久不能回過神，呆愣著望向哥哥的背影，還是忍不住為沒能最後一遍偷抱久一點嘆了口氣。

男子抱上來後緩緩收緊了手臂，像以前的習慣一樣，韓知城記起，同時也收拾好每個轉眼。

冬天越來越遠，韓知城聽見昨夜下的積雪開始融化。


End file.
